Sword-Wielding Girls & Gun-Slinging Boys
by EspeonTrainer
Summary: Melody makes a potion and has Eddie drink it. Eddie turns into a girl. Eddie falls for Pad. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

After defeating the latest monster, Eddie explored the ship aimlessly. He wandered around with no specific purpose, just happy to have his father back. He then thought about what the Cabal would do next, but then decided to stop thinking about it. The group, especially Fiona, needed a break. He was debating whether to check on Fiona when he heard a loud CRASH!

He ran over to the noise and saw smoke coming from Melody's room. Fearing the worse, he ran inside...and saw Melody, soot-faced, grinning maniacally over a steaming cauldron.

"Melody..." Eddie asked fearfully, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Melody looked at him, still grinning. "Oh! You heard that noise! I was just experimenting." She drew herself up proudly. " Witches in Merveille Village make potions all the time, so I thought I should make one. Hey!" She said, suddenly inspired. "How about you try my potion, Eddie?" She said eagerly. Eddie hesitated. He was fond of Melody, and thought she was a good witch. But trying a potion from her was bound to end in disaster. But he knew that if he didn't, she would unleash her horrible temper and slap him. He debated for a bit, and then decided he'd rather drink the potion than be slapped like Pad.

"Okay," Eddie said reluctantly, "I'll try your potion."

"Yay!" Melody clapped excitedly. She grabbed a goblet from the table and poured a generous amount inside. She handed it to Eddie. Eddie looked at the goblet. The substance was pink and smelled like lavender, but Eddie wasn't comforted.

"Take a swig already!" Melody said impatiently. Eddie glared at her for a moment. He then raised the goblet to his lips and took a swig...POOF! A cloud of white dust enveloped Eddie, making Melody cough. Pad and Fiona ran into the room.

"What's happenin'?!" Pad said, panicked. "Are we under attack?"

"No," said a feminine voice. "Melody just wanted me to try her potion." A girl wearing a red jacket stumbled from the smoke cloud. Coughing, she said, "I don't think it worked."

"Eddie?" Fiona asked in a tone of wonderment, "Is that you?" The girl looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Of course I'm Eddie!" She cried. "Who else could I be?" Melody coughed. The girl looked at her.

"What?" Pad silently found a mirror and handed it to the girl.

"Why are you giving me-" she stopped abruptly when she looked at her reflection.

And then she screamed.

A/N: So what do you think? Please give me a review! And can you guys please tell me when Eddie rescues his father? I haven't played Nostalgia in over two years.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie kept screaming. And screaming. Finally, Pad couldn't take it anymore. Clenching his jaw, he walked toward the screaming girl. He then grabbed her in a bear hug. Eddie was so surprised that she dropped the mirror.

"Better?" Pad said neutrally. A faint blush tinged Eddie's cheeks. Melody's eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine!" Embarrassed, Eddie broke the hug.

"How about we head to the main room?" Fiona asked. "This doesn't seem the best place to conversate." She pointed to the smoking cauldron. Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Alright," Eddie said as the group settled into the main room, "Melody, how can you turn me back to normal?" Melody started. She twiddled her fingers. Eddie looked at her impatiently.

"Well?" Melody wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"The cauldron I used...it only works once a month." She braced herself, waiting for the explosion.

And Eddie did not disappoint.

"A MONTH?!" Eddie screamed crazily, left eye twitching, "YOU WANT ME TO BE A GIRL FOR A FREAKING' MONTH?!" Fiona intervened.

"Eddie! You shouldn't scream at her like that!" Fiona scolded. But to her surprise, instead of looking ashamed like the male Eddie would, the female Eddie simply glared at her. An awkward silence fell over the group.

"So," Pad said to break the silence, "what should we name ya'?" Eddie looked surprised.

"Name me?"

"Well, yeah. It would be kinda' weird to call you Eddie, now that ya' a girl and all."

"Of course!" Fiona chimed in, "Personally, I think we should call you something sweet, like Molly!" Melody looked disgusted.

"Don't listen to her, Eddie. You should give yourself an edgy name, like Raven." And the two girls fell to bickering. Eddie sighed. She then noticed Pad looking at her thoughtfully.

"Want to try giving me a name too, Pad?" She meant to say it lightly, but it came out sharp.

Pad raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well..." he drawled, "if I was going to 'name' you, I would pick a name closest to your original name. So I would go with Ella." Eddie blinked.

"Ella..." She said experimentally. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Want me to take care of these two?" Pad asked, nodding at Fiona and Melody, who were shouting names at each other.

"Polly!"

"Trix!"

"Sophie!"

"Hunter!"

"Hunter! Is that even a name for girls?!"

"Of course it's for girls, you idiot!"

"Did you just call me an idiot?!"

"So what if I did, princess?! What are you going to do about it?!" They were about to come to blows. Pad ran toward them.

"Stop it, you two!" Ella sighed. She slipped out of the room and went back to her own private quarters, desperate to be alone with her thoughts.


End file.
